Cherry's Loony, Toony Summer Vacation
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry moves into Acme Acres and is in desperate need to make new friends. She then meets Buster and Babs Bunny who allow her to hang out with them but Cherry has to give into something she dreads whenever she makes a new friend or gets in a new part of town: Have a sense of adventure.
1. Acme Acres

It was almost an important day at Acme Looniversity at good old Acme Acres. It was the last day of school at Acme Looniversity where Cherry would go next year, her family had just moved into Acme Acres last night and it was too late to get Cherry signed up at the school for this semester. "Mom, why do I have to go to school with a bunch of colorful animals?" Cherry asked. "That's just strange."

"There's humans at your school too, honey." Mom told her with a smile.

"But why do I have to go? I'm not a toon!"

"Actually you are, on your father's side. You always tend to take more after your father than myself!" Mom held her close. "I know moving's hard, but I know you'll grow to love living in Acme Acres."

"I got you an anvil to take to school on your first day back." Dad smiled. "Maybe you'll make some friends during the summer and then go to school with people you already know even though you'll be the new kid!"

Cherry sharply exhaled. She was now 12 years old and living in a strange neighborhood. Her brother had recently moved out on his own to look for a job and make a new beginning in his own life. Cherry never liked moving, but she decided since there was no turning back she should at least try a new experience.

"Oh, look at that." Mom said, looking at her wrist.

"What?" Cherry looked up at her mother.

"It's 3:00!" Mom smiled. "Looks like your new friends will be arriving quite soon!"

"Aw Mom, I'm not a _real _toon, no one will want to be my friend around here..." Cherry grumbled.

"Just because your mother's human and I'm a toon doesn't make you a fake toon, honey." Dad told her. "You'll be a great cartoon in the history of them, like Bugs Bunny, Sylvester the Cat, and even more!"

"What about Daffy Duck?" Cherry asked.

"Oh sweetie, don't be like Daffy." Mom said in a strict tone. "Now, go out and see if you can make a friend, we're gonna go finish unpacking for you."

Cherry sighed and decided to go about her business in her new neighborhood and explore Acme Acres. She saw several children her age of different species rushing out of Acme Looniversity and heading home for the best 12 weeks of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: More Cherry's Adventures, I hope you like this one. I was watching Tiny Toons earlier and having a nostalgic attack and wanted to quickly upload this for the start. Read & Review, I don't know if I'll do the series or make the Tiny Toons one-time visitors in this adventure. **


	2. Meeting Babs Bunny

"I always thought Acme Acres was a town." Cherry said as she took out the map her mother let her read on the way moving in.

"No Cherry," Mom laughed. "Acme Acres is a whole country."

"I just thought it was a town, are we foreigners?" Cherry turned and walked over to her mother before going into her neighborhood for exploration.

"We'll be fine." Dad told her. "Now go out and meet some new friends. We're going to unpack."

"Alright, you guys." Cherry walked off. "Hopefully moving in will be a plain experience and not a life changing adventure..." Cherry mumbled to herself, it always seemed like no matter where Cherry moved she would always be stuck and trapped inside an adventure than a normal home. She also hoped she wouldn't make her own children go through the same thing when she would grow up.

While Cherry walked along through her new neighborhood, she heard a voice singing. She pushed some shrubs back while walking and heard a female rabbit singing. She had pink fur with purple bows in her ears and a purple bikini on as she sang about her summer vacation.

"Umm... Hi..." Cherry greeted nervously.

"Who's there?" the pink bunny removed her sunglasses and looked to see Cherry. "Oh... Hello, who and what are you?"

"Umm... My name's Cherry..." Cherry put her hands behind her back and shuffled her foot into the ground. "I'm new in this country and I was wondering if I could have a friend."

"Hmm... Well, let me know if you get one!" the pink rabbit giggled and sat on her lawn chair, shunning Cherry.

"Oh," Cherry felt hurt. "Okay... I'll leave you alone then..."

The pink rabbit watched Cherry slowly leave and felt a little sorry for her. She was on vacation but being rude about it. The pink rabbit put on her sunglasses and walked in front of Cherry. "I'm sorry, that was a little rude of me, we can be friends if you want."

"I don't know," Cherry scowled at her. "You were a little rude to me."

"Oh come along!" the pink rabbit giggled. "That was unnecessary of me! We can be friends, kid."

"Okay, but only if you promise to be nice to me now."

"I promise. Now, let's start over, welcome to Acme Acres, now who are you?"

"Name's Cherry," Cherry smiled. "I just moved in."

"Nice to have you along, Cherry." the pink rabbit shook her hand. "Name's Babs Bunny."

"Cool!" Cherry smiled.

"I have a friend named Buster around here somewhere." Babs looked all around as she got in her chair.

"Oh, where _is _Buster?" Cherry looked with her.

"Oh, he's probably hiding," Babs replied. "He may try to scare or squirt me or something."

"Ah, so Babs, what do you wanna do?" Cherry smiled at her newfound friend.

"Actually Cherry, I was just about to take a nap," Babs yawned on her chair. "You can nap with me if you want."

"Okay," Cherry laid on the grass under a shady tree. "I guess a nap couldn't hurt. At least we'll be doing _something_ together as friends."

"Yeah, sweet dreams, Cherry." Babs smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Babs," Cherry yawned then fell right asleep in her spot.

* * *

**Well looks like Cherry has made a new friend. More later, I just found some of Tiny Toons: How I Spent my Vacation on YouTube. I hope you like where this is going so far. Read & Review **


	3. So Long Acme Acres, Hello Adventure

While the girls napped, it suddenly got winter cold. That didn't bother them though, they just kept napping away. Cherry heard some of Babs screaming but just turned over and kept on sleeping, cancelling out the noise. She felt some water sprinkling against her body and woke up, rubbing her eyes and looked around.

"Where has Babs gone off to?" she wondered as she saw she was alone. She then tilted her head and saw a blue bunny in a red long-sleeved shirt and white gloves chase after Babs as they chased each other with water pistols. "Oh boy, I better stop this water fighting nonsense."

Cherry rushed off into the forest as the bunnies were chasing each other with their pistols and squirting each other playfully. Babs looked around as the other bunny was out of sight. "Over here, Barbara Ann Bunny!" the blue bunny waved.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Babs yelled and got squirted with freezing water from behind. Babs kept getting squirted and she ran up a tree inside a bird's nest to hide, but got wet anyway.

The bunnies ran off again and Cherry followed them, nearly running out of breath. Cherry rushed over to Elmyra Duff's house and saw that Buster and Babs were nowhere to be found. Elmyra had chased after her blue kitten known as Furball and her dog, Byron was just sleeping away.

Cherry was exhausted, searching for her new friends. She started looking into the forest and calling for them. "Buster? Babs!" she called as she walked around. "Oh, they could be anywhere by now... Maybe they're on the other side of the woods..." Cherry kept walking along and searching all around for her friends. She looked under a rock randomly. "Nope, not there." She then looked inside a hollow log. "Not there either..." Cherry held her breath then took a look inside a pond with a fish swimming by. "Not here either..." she gurgled. "Where could those rascally bunnies be?" Cherry got on the edge of a cliff and looked out.

"MWAHAHAHA!" a voice called.

Cherry turned her head and saw Babs from miles away. Babs was near the Acme Acres Dam and got near water spout. "There's Babs! HEY BABS!" Cherry called out to get the pink bunny's attention, she then stood on her toes too far and fell off the cliff and bashed against branches and landed in a grassy patch at the bottom of the cliff with minor injury. "BABS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" Cherry screamed as Babs blindly screwed the dam spout and unleashed a flood of water onto Acme Acres.

Cherry tried to run home to avoid the flood, but it caught her and she was flailing her arms and legs out in the drowning water. The water then pushed her up into a tree and she got caught in it, making her stuck.

"Where are ya?" Babs called as she held her water pistol and looked around the tree for Buster.

"Up here, Babs!" Cherry called, still stuck.

"Cherry?" Babs looked up. "What're you doing up there?"

"I was trying to save myself when you opened the dam and flooded the town!" Cherry cried.

"I guess I went too far," Babs smiled apologetically. "Sorry Cherry."

"Oh, it's okay Babs." Cherry smiled down at her and looked up at the sight before her. "And now here comes Buster on a giant wave." Cherry then froze and her eyes widened. "GIANT WAVE!?"

Cherry and Babs screamed as a giant wave came for them and Buster was surfing it. The wave crashed and now the trio were riding in the dangerously high water around Acme Acres. Buster landed on a turned over table he used for a raft.

"Are you guys okay?" Buster asked.

"Do you _think _we're okay!?" Cherry hissed at him as she floated along with Babs.

"Just thought it'd be nice to ask." Buster laughed.

Babs rolled her eyes, grabbed Cherry's hand and the two got on Buster's homemade raft. As Babs got on she screamed as something stuck onto one of her feet. "Buster! You have to do something! The doctor might remove it! It's my lucky rabbit's foot!" Babs cried, putting a hand to her head in shock and worry.

Buster pulled on Babs' foot to reveal a Basset Hound dog that once belonged to Elmyra. "It's Byron!" Buster smiled.

"Who knew?" Babs asked as Byron leapt off her foot and went to a corner side of the table. "So, how do we stop this thing?"

"Don't know." Buster replied as the raft shifted into leaving Acme Acres.

"So long, Acme Acres."

"Hello adventure."

"Adventure?" Cherry's eyes widened. "No! Not adventure anything but adventure! I'm allergic to adventure! I break out in worst nightmares beyond any measure! Take us back, Buster Bunny!"

"Sorry Cherry, I can't." Buster told her. "You're gonna have to get used to adventure if you're gonna be living in Acme Acres."

"Will we get home safe?" Cherry bit her lip.

"Possibly." Babs answered. "This'll be a unforgetable summer that's for sure."

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Cherry wailed as she, the bunnies and the dog were straight out of Acme Acres.


	4. Waterfall Rescue

The day turned to sunset quickly as Babs, Byron, Buster and Cherry were floating along the raft. Cherry eventually calmed down and tried to relax even though she was far away from home. She then looked around up at the sky and became anxious again.

"Um Buster?" Cherry whimpered. "I think we went far enough down this river."

"I agree." Babs looked around nervously.

"Ah relax," Buster told them as he laid back, enjoying himself.

The raft went to underneath a broken wooden bridge where a possum wearing overalls, a hat and holding a banjo was. They all looked up and saw him.

"Is that a possum playin' a banjo?" Cherry sounded disgusted as she looked up with the rabbits.

"Ah, be polite and give a wave." Buster walked over and grabbed both the girls' hands and made them wave.

Babs smiled as Buster held her arm and blushed slightly. She put her hands together while Cherry sat, wanting to go home. She then snapped out of her imagination and turned to see Babs holding Buster in a cuddling way. Cherry couldn't help but stare and then look back to the water and her eyes widened as they were getting close to rocks and suddenly rushing.

"Are you falling for me?" Babs asked lustfully.

"Not really." Buster muttered.

"I think we all are." Cherry said as the raft made it to the edge of the waterfall and they all fell with Byron included.

They were all falling and screaming, about to plummet into the crashing waves. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came Superman.

"Superman!?" Cherry gasped.

Superman held the girl, rabbits and dog securely in his arms as he swarmed forward into the air, bravely. Buster looked up surprised and slightly angered. "Hey pal, this is _our _story!" Buster huffed.

"Yeah!" Babs added. "Why don't you get lost?"

"It's your call," Superman told them and dropped all of them. Even Byron and Cherry who didn't complain about the rescue.

Buster grabbed onto Babs to keep her from falling as he and Byron made their way onto a tree branch. Unfortunately, Cherry shot straight down into the water and held her breath quickly. She looked down and saw a mermaid, fish, octopus, and crab singing a song called: Deep in the Ocean.

"Funny, I thought it was Under the Sea," Cherry remarked, looking into the camera.

Suddenly the sea creatures bit onto every part of Cherry and her clothing and floated toward the ocean surface. The mermaid broke her harp around Cherry and then beat her out of the water with her tail. Mermaids aren't as nice as they used to be. Cherry shot straight out of the water and hit her rump against the water in hops like a skipping stone then made it to dry land. Buster and Babs were behind a tree and Byron was flat on the ground.

"Cherry?" Buster looked worriedly at her and rushed over to her. Cherry was unconscious and pulled over by Buster while Babs inspected. "You okay, Cherry?" Buster then took an orange bucket that was on the meadow and squeezed the water out of Cherry, but she was still out cold. "Hey Cherry, wake up!" Buster grabbed the bucket full of water to splash on Cherry, but not even that woke her up. "I know what to do." Buster laid Cherry down flat on her back and preformed mouth to mouth on Cherry.

Babs didn't like it one bit though. She growled while Cherry had her lips against Buster's. Eventually, Cherry regained consciousness and looked up at Buster with a smile.

"You... You saved my life..." she smiled.

"Aw Cherry, you're okay!" Buster hugged Cherry.

Cherry gasped then smiled. As they broke out of the hug, Babs held Cherry by her collar. "Listen, stay away from him, he's _my _friend and since you're new around here, I'll let you off with a warning! It won't be pretty next time though, sister!"

"Y-Yes Babs!" Cherry whimpered as the pink rabbit held her violently.

"Good..." Babs let Cherry down.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a strange noise from the woods. They all got together and shivered with instant fear. There was even rustling in the bushes. Something then grabbed them each from behind and they all screamed and ran off by Byron.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! SUSPENSE! LOL! Read & Review and maybe I'll do more with Tiny Toons than this movie. **


	5. Possums, Possums, Possums!

Suddenly after the single possum came, a bunch of big possums came. They were dressed like hillbillies as well. Buster tried to be casual while Cherry and Babs looked frightened.

"Howdy there!" Buster greeted. "Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation!"

"Oh, it looks like they're getting kind of hungry..." Cherry said, pressing her knuckles together nervously.

"I think they _eat_ chatterboxes," Babs whispered to Buster.

The possums then looked aggressive and violent. They reached out for Cherry, Buster and Babs. They held Cherry up by her hood and Buster and Babs by their ears and walked them over to a different location. There were possum women over a cauldron with firewood and they looked over at the adventurous trio.

"Good evening ladies," Buster greeted. He and the others were then set down. "Hey look, they want us to stay for dinner!"

The possums then began to poke at and grab all around Cherry and Babs. "For dinner or _as _dinner?" Babs asked rhetorically.

"Relax, Babs..." Buster walked over to a country looking shack with a porch. There was the possum earlier with the banjo and he was sitting on a hammock. While Buster was gone, Cherry and Babs had salt and pepper implanted onto them.

"Babs?" Cherry whimpered.

"Don't tell me, you wanna go home." Babs groaned.

"No, I'm hungry." Cherry's gut then suddenly growled.

While Buster was with the possum, he played tunes on his tongue while the possum played notes on his banjo. During that, Cherry and Babs were being smothered in condiments such as mustard and barbecue sauce by the possums. Buster played a cartoon theme song with the possum as Cherry and Babs were thrown into the cauldron by a possum woman.

The possum woman chopped carrots over the girls' heads and Babs just opened her mouth to eat the slices and handed some to Cherry. Cherry and Babs tried to crawl out but they were pulled right back in. The possum woman tried to keep them both inside, then Babs grabbed Cherry's hand and shoved the possum woman back inside the cauldron and the two sped ran away from the other possums while calling for Buster's help.

The possum woman found her way out of the cauldron and began to chase Babs and Cherry with an axe. The two were close to being away but there was another possum with an axe chasing them as well and no matter where the girls turned, they were doomed. The possum hit a stone by accident as the girls hid behind a tree.

They looked over to see more possums chasing them, there was even a baby possum in a diaper running with a fork. The girls ran from the three possums into a hollow log, but it was still no use, they were still being chased. Once they got out, there were even MORE possums after them, making them run back inside the log!

Babs and Cherry popped out a small hole and Cherry was wondering how she could do that. Only a cartoon character might've, but then again, Cherry is half toon on her father's side. Babs and Cherry were finally free! Babs went back to the hole, plucked out the possum's tails and tied them in a very, very tight knot. Babs then kicked the log down in victory. The log rolled down the hill, hit against the surface a few times and plummeted into the river, Babs and Cherry rushed to the shack where Buster was as they past a snoozing Byron.

"Come on!" Babs grabbed Buster's arm and walked with him away from the possum county.

"Wait for me, Babs!" Cherry called, following her new friends.

Buster grabbed Byron on the way and they all made their way back onto the raft. Babs took a rowing stick and paddled it to get away as it became dark fast.

"Oh boy," Cherry groaned. "That was actually kind of fun! I thought I'd have to eat rabbit stew for dinner though. Who's that?" Cherry looked up at a billboard which had a picture of Elmyra Duff.

"We'll tell you when we get home," Babs told her as she paddled away. She then turned to Buster and Cherry.

"You okay Cherry? I was worried about you." Buster said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Buster." Cherry smiled at him.

Babs then growled and splashed some water at Cherry in jealousy.

* * *

**Possums! Geez, this chapter was kind of fun to write but poor Babs and Cherry and Buster just did nothing while their lives were in danger! **


	6. The Boo Sisters

Night came quickly, the moon was full and glowing and the stars were twinkling. Babs kept on paddling and sang an Italian love song as she kept the raft flowing. Buster was sitting back and relaxing and Cherry was sleeping and using Byron as a blanket to keep herself warm from the chilly summer evening. She even slept through his snoring and him kicking at her face.

"Babs, that song really put me in the mood," Buster commented as Cherry woke up, rubbing her head with a small yawn.

"Really?" Babs went over to Buster and held him in her expressive ears. "For what?"

"Pizza!" Buster cheered in her dismay. "You got money?"

"Thank you, Mr. Romance." Babs rolled her eyes.

"Oh Babs, in this moonlight, you look like... like..." Buster looked at her as the moon glowed on her.

"Like?" Babs asked as hearts popped into her eyes.

"Maury Amsterdam," the blue rabbit concluded.

"**MAURY AMSTERDAM**!?" Babs growled.

"What's going on?" Cherry yawned again, waking and sitting up. "Oh no, not again..."

Buster then grinned mischievously and drenched Babs once again with his water pistol. Before Babs or Cherry could do anything, Buster pointed to a far off distance. "Hey look!"

"Well shut my mouth and zip it!" Babs drawled in a southern accent. "A summer mansion! Maybe they can get us back to Acme Acres."

"Ah, what's your rush?" Buster asked as he got on the dock with the girls.

"Well," Cherry shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her stomach. "There's a mansion. They should have a helping of some leftovers..." Cherry licked her lips, hungrily.

"How can you think of food in a time like this?" Babs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I practice." Cherry chuckled.

"Remember, stay away from Buster Bunny!"

"Okay Babs! Geez, you're so overprotective of him!"

"You girls coming?" Buster asked as he walked with Byron to the entrance of the mansion.

Babs did a Frankenstein impression which made Cherry laugh a little. Buster then himself did a Southern Belle impression, making Cherry laugh again.

"I say we turn back the way we came, guys." Cherry suggested, uneasily. "I mean there could be monsters, vampires, aliens or even...even..." Cherry thought for a moment before speaking again. She then unleashed tempting fate as she spoke up again. "Mutated alligators!"

Just then the door popped open and came out three giant alligator women stared at the group. "Yeesss...?" they all asked at once.

"That's the last time you open your big mouth," Buster narrowed his eyes at Cherry.

"At least I'm safe!" Cherry added.

But the three alligators grabbed Buster's ears and Cherry by her hood and pulled them inside the mansion. They tied Cherry and Buster to a chair and introduced themselves. "He's got no pants!" one observed Buster.

"_I'm _Big Boo," the alligator who was much larger than the other two introduced herself. She wore no shoes and had a skimpy lavender dress with a bow and swirled brown hair.

The other one pushed her away. "I'm Sissy Boo," she introduced herself with an evil grin. She wore white gloves, a frilly pink dress with a matching bow and curly blonde hair.

The final one pushed her as well and was the final alligator female. "And I'm Little Boo!" She wore a aqua blue dress with a puffy skirt and wore her strawberry blonde hair down with a matching ribbon and wore ballet slippers.

"And who are _you_, you cute little furry you?" Big Boo asked Buster, looking at him lustfully.

"My friend and I are out of here!" Buster hopped the chair to get him and Cherry to escape the Boo sisters.

Buster hopped the chair across the mansion and down the hall. As he finally got to the door with Cherry he bumped into an even bigger alligator, slamming the both of them down on the floor. He wore black boots, blue overalls and a white cowboy hat.

"Well skin me alive and call me luggage!" he looked down at the rabbit and half toon girl. He then sniffed the both of them. "Who do we have here?"

"A date to court us, Big Daddy Boo!" Sissy Boo cheered as she rushed down the hall with her sisters.

"But I ain't courting anyone!" Buster gasped in protest.

"Why of course ya are, son!" Big Daddy untied Buster and Cherry, holding him up by the ears and her by the hood once again. "It's time for the weddin'!"

"WHAT!" Buster and Cherry squeaked.

"Ooh! A Fourth of July weddin'!" Big Boo gushed.

"Now, which one of you little ones ain't marrified?" Big Daddy asked his daughters.

"Me, Big Daddy!" Big Boo licked her lips at Buster and held onto him.

"NO! It's ME!" Sissy Boo protested and held onto Big Boo's tail.

"NO, ME!" Little Boo pulled on Sissy's tail. "It's MY turn!"

"He's MINE!" Big Boo ran off with Buster, tripped and fell chest first flat on top of the poor rabbit.

"MY HUSBAND!" Sissy grabbed Buster by the ears.

"NO, HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Little Boo fought Sissy for Buster as Buster escaped them.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Now, settle down, dumplings. You'll _all _be marrying this little creature!" Big Daddy said, holding Buster by the ears much to his dismay.

"I'll get the wedding rings!" Big Boo ran off happily.

"I'll get the flowers!" Sissy Boo added.

"I'll get the wedding gowns!" Little Boo ran off with her sisters.

"I can't marry all three of them, that's bigamy!" Buster protested.

"No, that's big o' me!" Big Daddy said patting his stomach. He then turned to see Cherry, shivering and cowering in the corner. "Oh, you won't be left out, you delicious little mackerel!"

Cherry gasped as she was exposed. She tried to crawl away but Big Daddy grabbed her by her ankle and dangled her upside down.

"You're getting married too! The girls need a mother and you're perfect!"

"Why me?" Cherry mouthed and clenched her teeth.


	7. Fourth of July Wedding

The Fourth of July wedding was on. After Buster would get married against his will to the Boo sisters, Cherry would get married to Big Daddy Boo and they would all be a happy family. Big Daddy grabbed onto Cherry's arm and carried a book with him as he went back over to his daughters and Buster. Cherry couldn't help but wonder what became of Babs and she really wanted to go back home now. Cherry was then sat in a chair and forced into a wedding dress as Big Daddy Boo cracked open a book.

"Dearly Beloved," he announced. "We're gathered here today to join this rabbit and this human girl and these four alligators in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason, besides the new bride and groom that thinks these folks should not be wed. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Hold it right there!" a southern drawl called. There was a pink rabbit in a gray suit, pants and a hat that came over with some dynamite. Cherry noticed in an instant it was Babs in disguise. "I hope ya folks don't mind me droppin' in, but I just came to give ya, some fireworks for y'all's Fourth of July weddin'!"

The Boo sisters all jumped up and down in excitement as they were about to have fireworks on the happiest day of their lives. Even Big Daddy Boo was in spirit. He lifted Cherry up off the ground and held her in his hands.

"I hope y'all like fireworks, pretty face!" Big Daddy cuddled her like a baby and tried to escape his grasp.

Babs then handed sparklers over to the Boos, Buster and Cherry as Buster was held in one of the Boos's tails. Babs then set up the 'fireworks' all over a wedding gazebo. Babs threw one over to Big Daddy and it exploded in him, making Babs laugh and Cherry dropped from his grasp and rushed over by her side.

Little Boo seemed to have fallen head over heels for Babs' disguise. "Are you married?" she asked as hearts came into her eyes.

"Sure am!" Babs answered quickly. She then pulled away and took out Byron in a red dress. "Meet the Missus!"

"Woof!" Byron lowly barked.

Little Boo then walked away sadly while Babs let out a relieving sigh. She then led all of the alligators into the gazebo.

"Goodbye, good luck, bye to you all!" Babs called as she lit the fuses.

Buster then gasped and got away free. He rushed to the girls for protection. The gazebo then suddenly lifted up into the air and stormed off. Within minutes, everything exploded and became fire works that evening.

"What beautiful fireworks!" Cherry laughed, looking up with her new friends.

"Happy Independence Day!" Babs smiled at Buster as Byron held up a fire sparkler.

"Thanks for rescuing us!" Cherry beamed.

"Anytime, Cherry!" Babs ruffled up Cherry's hair playfully.

"Let's bolt." Buster requested.

Babs grabbed a hold of Byron and the trio made their way down a hill to get away from the county. Away from the Boo sisters and away from their adventure. Cherry had to admit though, even if she didn't want to be on this adventure, she was glad to have such great new friends.

They got into the raft and began to float away and went past the jungle. Buster and Babs talked as Cherry looked around and snapped pictures for her adventure scrap-book. She then gasped as she saw a jaguar. Buster and Babs saw with her and were scared suddenly. They got out okay and were away from the entrance to the Wild Safari Park right as Elmyra Duff and her family were coming into the way of the park.

* * *

**WOOH! That was close, I could've ran into ELMYRA! *shudders* Well, good thing I'm not an animal right? **


	8. Dinner and a Show

Even more to this nearly endless adventure, Cherry, Buster, Babs and Byron ran into a giant toad that wanted Babs in a show. After a strange and random Lucille Ball impression, Babs was in the show along with Cherry. Both against their will, but Babs didn't seem to mind. The captain toad went to the main stage of the ship they were all on and Cherry looked from behind the curtain to see the crowd as the captain announced an introduction.

"Tonight, we have us two talented, delicious rabbits and along with the rabbits is a mouth-watering flesh and boned human!" the toad announced, then Cherry went backstage.

Cherry walked by a mirror and looked back at it. She adjusted her glasses and licked one of her teeth clean. She then decided to clean up a little for the show.

"I hope Buster and Babs will be okay," Cherry sighed as she dusted with a broom. "I never wanted to come here and now I'm gonna be a celebrity! I guess I'll be fine as long as my new friends are here."

"Give it up for Buster and Babs Bunny!" the toad called, making Cherry finish cleaning up, then dash away so she wouldn't cause trouble.

Buster and Babs went on stage to the crowd. Cherry stepped in with them, nervously and looked all around.

"Hiya folks! Buster and Babs Bunny here!" Buster introduced. "Babs and I were just thinking we'd like to tell you how we spent our summer vacation. We spent most of our time down the river. Along down the river with us was our very own new friend and neighbor, Cherry. And now here's Cherry here to tell us about her time as our new friend and on an adventure with us!"

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this..." Cherry turned away, groaning in dismay.

"Oh come on, Cherry." Buster pulled her arm back, keeping her from running away. "Tell them about what you hope to carry out while living in Acme Acres!"

"Staying home where it's safe," Cherry replied.

The crowd laughed at that and Cherry flinched. She then noticed they thought she was funny and now she felt happy. Then Babs did her turn to do one of her infamous impressions. She became a famous pop sensation with long red hair, a sparkly purple dress and randomly sang all around the stage, making the audience laugh and cheer some more.

"What the!" Cherry gasped.

"Babs!" Buster snapped, making Babs turn normal. "I'm trying to talk to the folks!"

"I'm done," Babs smiled.

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"You betcha!"

"Alright."

Babs then transformed into a lounge singer with a long red dress, white opera gloves and her ears worn down. She then sang a slow love song as she looked at Buster lovingly.

"That's it!" Buster snapped, talking to Babs. "I don't know why. I don't know w_hy _I put up with you!"

Buster and Babs then began to fight, worrying Cherry. Buster then decided to break it up himself and he took out his water pistol. It was slightly bigger this time however and while Babs talked, Buster drenched her with more childish water, much to the crowd's amusement. Babs then zipped into a mini tornado and got herself dry and the audience cheered for her.

"Thank you!" Babs bowed.

"Sounds like a great audience," Buster smiled.

"Let's get to know them." Cherry smiled. "You know, like improv."

"Alright," Buster turned to the crowd in the darkness and shadows. "Let's turn on the half light and meet our crowd."

The lights came on and much to everyone's surprise at one of the first tables, there were the Boo Sisters!

"All we want is our man!" Big Boo demanded as she and her sisters grinned hungrily and seductively.

"Yoo-hoo!" Sissy Boo waved her handkerchief.

"Well hello there, little dumpling!" Big Daddy Boo winked at Cherry, much to her dismay.

"Gasp!" Cherry gasped as she looked to see in the far back there were the hillbilly possums. They looked every hungrier than before and even had forks and knives.

"Buster?" Babs sounded distressed.

"Yes?" Buster turned to her.

"Time to run away?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cherry?" the rabbits called to her.

"Yes?" Cherry replied.

"Follow our lead, quick this way." Buster told her.

"Umm..." Cherry wasn't sure what to say, but the crowd slammed over on the stage and got away no problem.

"Consider that a new lesson in the toon industry!" Buster said as he ran with Cherry, and Babs.

The group ran and ran into possums, a toad, and a mountain lion from the wildlife park. The group ran the other way and ran into another possum, wolverine and Big Daddy Boo.

"We're trapped!" Cherry cried. "Trapped I tell ya! They probably got Byron by now!"

Cherry, Buster and Babs cried for help as they were cornered with no way out. The predators growled and went forward for the rabbits and Cherry, beating them up and finally putting an end to all of them. But then, Cherry was raised by her hood while Buster and Babs were raised by their ears and they looked up to see Byron was saving them and somehow had the ability to fly!

"Hey Byron can fly!" Buster remarked.

"Who knew?" Babs asked.

The group went high above in the sky, passing a glowing full moon. They passed a young boy on his bike with something covered in a white blanket in a basket in reference to ET. The enemies were chasing everyone with lit torches in their hands as they flowed across the river to follow them. Byron then flew into a cave with a sign which read: Keep Out! Swamp of Running Gags. Byron then gently placed Buster, Babs and Cherry safe on the land part of the swamp and floated back down to catch up on some sleep.

"That's a good boy, Byron!" Cherry petted the dog on his head friskly. "Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Last one to hunt 'em down, gets to chomp down on the glasses on the thick, juicy one!" the toad captain told everyone as they all spread to search for Buster, Babs and Cherry.

"Now let's get out of here!" Cherry said as the group was all gone.

Buster, Babs, Byron and Cherry all began to run off as they were being stalked that night. Cherry turned to a bush to see the group with their torches. She was trailing behind but then, Buster and Babs grabbed her hands to help her keep going. They all then went to a thin tree and saw from the lightning illuminating his face, it was a serial killer with a chainsaw that had escaped from prison.

He grinned at the children and started his chainsaw as he began to look very psychotic and ready for the kill. Babs turned to see the hungry group coming and it just looked too frightening for all of them. Mostly poor Cherry.

"Another dead-end! What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do?" Cherry turned sickly pale and began to tremble.

Before Buster, Babs, Byron or Cherry could do anything, a possum tail wrapped around them and rose them high into the tree.

"Oh no!" Babs clung onto Byron. "It's one of those possums!"

"Aw shoot!" the possum with blue overalls and banjo said. "You lot are my friends. I would never hurt someone as kind as y'all!"

"Phew!" the group sighed in relief.

"See Babs? I told you tongue was the universal language." Buster said to the pink rabbit.

Babs mumbled, then suddenly turned from sarcastic to scared as they all heard a buzzing. Everyone looked down to see the man sawing against the tree bark to make the tree fall down. The rabbits, possum, dog and human looked down to see they were doomed. Cherry looked off and saw railroad tracks and a coal wagon.

"Come on, let's go there!" Cherry demanded as she and the others jumped into the wagon. Cherry landed first, then the possum, Babs, Buster and Byron on top of her, much to her pain.

The tree then landed on the villainous group as the protagonists rode off, safe. But they weren't safe for long as the man with the chainsaw began to chase them with the other coal wagon, baring his weapon. They were all then on their way inside a cave on the tracks.


	9. Plot Hole Chase

And the race was on for either murder or survival. Buster, Babs, Byron and Cherry were in the coal wagon going down the curved tracks against the chainsaw murderer. He was trailing right behind them as they went inside the cave mine. He was then on the tracks of the other side, while the rabbits and human toon looked panicked for their dear lives. Buster and Cherry turned to see the killer standing on the edges of his wagon wielding his chainsaw with a crazed look on his face.

"Maybe he just needs a hug?" Cherry nervously suggested and sweat beaded down her face.

"Fried rabbits and a delicate little girl!" the psychotic man babbled as he tried to cut all of them, but they ducked right on time!

"I'll take that as a no!" Cherry whimpered.

Babs screamed and held onto both Buster and Cherry. The killer kept trying to chop them into pieces with his chainsaw but kept on failing miserably. He even got to them closer, making Buster and Babs hang on tight as they jumped onto the ends of the wagon. They went on separate tracks but kept on meeting, Cherry just prayed and wanted to go home ever so desperately. Even more than ever than she's had on this adventure.

It felt like the toons have been against the killer for a number of days. Cherry didn't even want to come and she wanted to tell her new friends she told them so. If it wasn't for the fact of the maniac after them, she would have. The mine was nearly crumbling down due to the mayhem and night terror commencing. Babs seemed to have been slightly better because she now had on a mining cap and was singing softly to herself as the journey continued, with an extra passenger, the Banjo Possum.

As Babs was calm and Buster became bored, Cherry looked behind them. "He's still after us!" she squealed. "I told you I didn't wanna come on this dumb old adventure, but you guys made me! What are we gonna do, Buster?"

"How should I know?" Buster rolled his eyes.

Just then the wagon went up slow and steady near a hill of tracks like a rollercoaster. It of course, caused Cherry only panic.

"Wh-What's happening now?" Cherry whimpered.

"I'm not so sure, Cherry." Babs told her.

The coal wagon then revealed to be going down railroad tracks into the night as the Happy World Land played in the background. The wagon went up slow, then zoomed down quickly as naturally to most amusement park rides. The tracks led into a cavern and there were flashing big city like lights with a Back to School sale advertisement. As the wagon went in thru the shops, there were now shopping bags and boxes with them as the killer kept getting closer. Finally, the killer was defeated and the wagon went to the end of some tracks, but it made Cherry, Buster, Babs, Banjo Possum, and Byron fall into a nearby hole at the very bottom.

"A plot hole?" Buster gasped.

"I was wondering how the writers were going to tie in the end," Babs remarked.

"Where does this lead to?" Cherry asked as they were now in the hole and still gliding through the air. "I'm afraid to find out.

The group all screamed as they went through the spiraling hole. Just then the hole shot the group back into Acme Acres, safe and sound as they kept whirling through the air.

"Acme Acres at last!" Buster sounded relieved.

"Hey! I can see my house!" Babs pointed.

"What a lovely burrow, I'll have to come over sometime." Cherry smiled at her new friend.

Just then, the group was slammed down on the pavement. Right before them was Acme Looniversity. It was a wild ride but they were all glad it was now over. Babs, Cherry and Banjo Possum got up after a little dizzy feeling. The Acme Looniversity clock then went off and out came Gogo the Dodo with a morning announcement as the clock read: 7:00.

"If you're late for the first day of school, you're cukoo!" Gogo chanted.

Just then a swarm of school students came from home and all everywhere else and stormed over to Acme Looniversity as Babs, Buster, Cherry, Byron and Banjo Possum were still on the pavement. Cherry couldn't help but feel a little sick and dizzy inside due to first day of school jitters and the adventure she endured.

"Way to go, Huck Finn!" Babs hissed at Buster. "We spent entire summer down river! Summer's over!"

"Yeah, but it was real swell, Babs." Buster got on one knee and kissed the back of Babs' hand. "Mostly because I got to spend it with you."

Babs then had a loving look in her eye as she was finally having recognition and affections from Buster. Cherry smiled at them as she made her way into the school to get signed up and welcomed by others.

"I'm off to get me an edu-macation!" Banjo Possum followed her inside the school.

* * *

**I would've had this up yesterday and chapter 10 today, but due to going back into school myself I had to go to bed early to get ready for the new year and all of that. I apologize to this story's readers for the inconvenience, don't hold it against me though. **


	10. How I Spent my Vacation

Everyone was inside the school. Some students passed and walked by the lockers with books in their hands, slowly and wearily. Cherry was with Buster and Babs by Buster's locker. They all had a sour look on their faces, Cherry spent her first summer moving away from her old home and even away from her new home in Acme Acres. She would hope though it would get better as the school year would go on. Buster dialed his locker combination and slowly opened the door as he saw his school books with a large cobweb and spider dangling from it.

Buster then took out a water gun, ready to get Babs and Cherry again, but then Babs slammed the door on Buster to lock him in for riddance. Then came a green duck in a white tank top named Plucky Duck. A locker door opened to reveal a white webbed bird with long blonde hair, a pink sweater and matching bow named Shirley the Loon, she was meditating. The locker next to her opened to show a young rooster with a short-sleeved green shirt with black and white sneakers named Fowlmouth who was looking at Shirley rather lustfully.

Cherry was with the other students of Acme Looniversity which she would meet later as her new mentors, Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd were welcoming her and the other students to another school year. On the very first day, all of the students cringed and shuddered as Bugs took out a red packet marked: Test. It was no secret Buster, Babs and Plucky were sickened and dismayed. Plucky even tried to sneak out of class behind Cherry's desk.

A purple and white skunk girl with a pink bow, named Fifi La Fume, mentioned she was over her crush on a blue skunk boy named Johnny Pew. Then came Elmyra Duff skipping, Cherry recognized her from when Babs tried to drown Buster with her inflatable pool. Elmyra mentioned she had a new kitty which looked a lot like Johnny Pew in a pink baby bonnet. There was also a small periwinkle Tasmanian devil with a beanie named Dizzy Devil who wore a box over himself. Several students in the back, including another human student, Mary Melody slammed herself in a cardboard box. Cherry had to wonder what those kids went through during _their _summer.

In came a pig in blue overalls named Hamton Pig, running a little later and came the chainsaw killer. Only, he didn't bother Cherry, Babs or Buster, he seemed only interested in taking over Plucky's life. Everyone in the classroom sang to introduce themselves to Cherry. Buster finished the final verse and finally Babs got Buster by drenching him with a ceiling breakdown of water flooding down on top of him.

"I just can't help myself!" Babs laughed.

After a tough first day of school, Cherry went home and she explained her vacation adventure with her parents. They had been worried sick over her since she had been gone for so long, spending her entire summer vacation on a looney, toony summer.

"And that's how I spent my vacation." Cherry concluded after telling the long tale.

"Do you realize you were out long after curfew, Cherry?" Mom sounded firm. "Not even a phone call!"

"Well sorry Mom, but I don't have a cell phone," Cherry frowned apologetically.

"That's true," Dad remarked. "Maybe we should get her a phone for emergencies, she's almost a teenager after all."

"Alright," Mom stood and looked at Cherry. "You're not grounded or in trouble. But next time you go on an adventure, you call us, okay?"

"Okay Mom." Cherry smiled.

"Did you have a nice vacation and first day back though?" Dad smiled at her.

"Yes, my new best friends are Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation."

"Buster, huh?"

"Yeah, he's Babs' boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Dad was calm now. "Don't let me see you with a boyfriend now, you're very young and vulnerable."

"I know, Dad. I also understand my toon knowledge now. Professor Bunny's a great teacher," Cherry smiled. "He's very knowledgeable, so wise and great mentor."

"That's good, Cherry." Mom smiled. "I'm afraid though to make up for being away from home for three months you won't be able to hang out with your friends after school hours for that long, understand?"

"Okay Mom," Cherry nodded, not arguing or protesting. "I'm gonna write a paper on how I spent my vacation now."

"Good job, getting on top of your homework assignments."

"Oh yes, I wonder if I'll be allowed to drop an anvil on anyone." Cherry laughed as she went back to her new bedroom, getting started on her homework from Acme Looniversity.

* * *

**Well guys, this is the end. I'm thinking of doing certain episodes though like the prom episode. Read & Review while I'm literally back in school, this just seemed like an appropriate time to write this fic. I hope you liked it, more will be released soon. **


End file.
